


Sniffles and tears

by ItWasNotMe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Nurse Bilbo, Sickfic, a little sadness, clingy Dwalin, crackfic, ficlet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: What if...after that precarious journey down the river and arrival at Laketown it was the dwarves that caught a nasty cold and not Bilbo. Who of course is left to take care of them all.Yavanna help him!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> My first story in this fandom, please be gentle!  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> A gift to Rutobuka who does such lovely pictures! Thank you! :)

”Master Boggiiiiins! My pillow is lumpy!”

”Kili, stop hogging all the blanket!”

”But I’m freezing!”

”Boys, behave or I will put Dwalin between you two this instant” Bilbo barked while trying to juggle a tea pot and a dozen or so mugs on a tray as he entered the room. He had finally managed to gather all of the company in a single room.  
The upside – he didn’t have to run all over the house trying to please their every whim at the same time. He did enough of that in Bag End AND the Mirkwood kingdom thank you very much!  
The downside – they spured each other on in who could be the most annoying and loud.

Dwarves!

”No, ye bloody won’t!” The big warrior said through a clogged nose while holding on even tighter to Nori who grumbled slightly in frustration. Apparently Dwalin were a tiny bit clingy while sick and the pointy haired thief found himself to be the designated teddybear for the time being.

”Oh, is that tea?” Both Dori and Balin seemed to cheer up at the prospect of a warm drink.

”It should keep the fever down and help you sleep. Now don’t frown Thorin, I put plenty of honey in it so it should be sweet enough even for your royal taste.” The king grumbled softly through his wild hair – honestly it looked like a birds nest. There would be a bath and serious grooming to be had when they all got better – but took a small sip and burrowed back under the blanket before Kili could steal his too.

”Bilbo, can’t you sing us a song?” Bofur asked with that usual big smile of his. The only tell that he had a cold were his drooping pigtales.

”I dont know Bof-”

”Oh, please Master Baggins!” The sweet voice of Ori piped up from between his big brothers. You could scarcely see him under all the layers of clothes and rugs.

”Oh, alright if you insist.” Bilbo sat down on a footstool, the only furniture in the room that he didn’t had to climb to reach, and started to sing softly.

 

_"In a lone healing ward_  
_Where the white beds stand_  
_Lay a tiny chest sick lass_  
_Pale and haggard with curly hair_

_Everyone’s heart the wee girl won_  
_Where she lay so mild and kind_  
_She bore the pain with no complaint_  
_With a naive patience and a childish mind_

_Then one day she asked the healer_  
_Standing at her bed side white:_  
_I can come home this next Astron_  
_To my own dear mama, right?_

_The healer answered the small one:_  
_No my child, that can not be_  
_But this Forelithe it may be done_  
_That you to mama return you’ll see_

_Forelithe came with green birches_  
_With field and meadow in floral dress_  
_But the wee sickly lass_  
_Still lay there alone in her bed_

_So again she asked the healer_  
_Standing at her bed side white:_  
_I can come home this coming Wedmath_  
_To my own dear mama, right?_

_The healer gave the little one no answer,_  
_But slowly caressed her golden hair._  
_And with tears in his tired eyes,_  
_He walked away with outmost care._

_Now she’s slumbering under the loam,_  
_Slumbering sweetly in a raiments white as snow_  
_From her patiently borne longing_  
_To her maker she had to go"_

 

  
Opening his eyes, Bilbo’s fable hopes of getting the company to sleep was definitely crushed when he saw twelve horrified faces pointed in his direction. ”Oh dear.”

A tea cup fell to the floor and Bofur and Bombur leaped out of their bedding to calm down a grumbling Bifur that furiously signed something Bilbo had no chance to understand.

"The wee bairn died!?” Dwalin croaked out with bleary eyes, blowing his nose in the nearest beard who to his big brother’s dismay belonged to him.

”Um, yes I guess that-”

”She can’t die!” Three pair of puppy eyes quickly filled with tears and lips began to tremble dangerously on the youngest dwarfs. Dori quickly bundled Ori into his lap while giving Bilbo a glare of doom.

”Now, now it’s only a song-”

”Pebbles should never be without their ma or da!” Gloin shouted angrily waking his brother, the only one asleep until now.

”I miss Amad!” Fili and Kili said simultaneously, clinging fearsly to their uncle.

"But it was contagious, surely you understand that it – oh, confound this dwarves, it’s not real!”

"Maybe you should just tell a story instead laddie.” Balin suggested while scratching Dwalins head like he used to when he was only a wee lad.

”Only if you all settle down again.” Bilbo muttered. ”There we go. Once upon a time there was an elf named – ”

”Noooo!” Every dwarf shouted.

”What now?” Bilbo sighed impatiently.” It’s a perfect good story with a happy ending.”

”No elfs!” Thorin growled while moving his nephews around so they would stop poking at each other.

”Oh, fine you big baby!” Bilbo got up to give Bifur a new cup of tea before he started again.  
  
”Once upon a time there was a young dwarven prince...”

 

The End

* * *

 

For those who are curious. This is a Scandinavian song, probably written around 1910. Here is a Swedish version. [Maritza Horn - I En Sal På Lasarettet](https://youtu.be/1suAJUGpjdM) 

I cried my eyes out the first time I heard it when I was 9 years old. The lyrics in my story is altered to fit the Middle Earth better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
